Solstice
by Tales by Eresse
Summary: There are as many interpretations of traditions as there are traditions themselves. Written for the fanfic100 challenge on LJ. Claimed: The sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir.


**Title:** Solstice  
**Author:** Eressë  
**Fandom:** JRR Tolkien  
**Characters:** Elladan/Imrahil  
**Prompt:** 092. Christmas  
**Word Count:** 835  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to the wizard of storytelling himself, JRR Tolkien and/or his estate. No offence is intended or profit made in my use of them.  
**Summary:** There are as many interpretations of traditions as there are traditions themselves.  
**Author's Note:** This is an "outtake" from the story _Hallowed Fate_.

Edoras, Rohan, December F.A. 20  
The air was redolent with the scents of bayberry, evergreen, cloves, laurel and sage and sprigs of holly and mistletoe adorned nearly every hallway and entrance, the latter strategically placed so that only the most observant of passersby could avoid being inveigled into a kiss. Adding to the herbs' fragrances where the aromas from the kitchens where the hearty fare for the evening's feast was being prepared – roast pork, seed cakes, gingerbread, spiced cider and wassail for toasting. And everywhere, folk went about dressed in their finest clothes. Red, gold, green and silver abounded as the Rohirrim prepared to celebrate the winter solstice. Tonight, Rohan's royal family would witness the burning of the Yule log in the enormous hearth in the great hall of Meduseld**.**

It was the way of Men in the western realms and especially so in the kingdom of the Horse-lords. The heartwarming traditions of Yule served to stave off the bleakness of winter in this rugged corner of Middle-earth. And so the Rohirrim observed the age-old customs assiduously to add light and cheer to the darkest, coldest months of the year and kindle hope for the coming of a bountiful spring.

Elladan could appreciate these customs; even laud some of them despite their quaintness or absurdity as the case may be. But they were not the reason for his presence in Edoras. Indeed, not even his role as Elessar's representative at the formal naming of King Éomer's third child was the real reason for his coming to the capital city of Rohan.

Aragorn had made it a point to always be present for this ceremony for he counted Éomer as one of his dearest friends. But this time around, he had not been able to attend, embroiled as he was in settling a bitter feud between the lords of two provinces of Gondor. Fortuitously enough, Elladan had been in residence in Minas Tirith and Aragorn had requested him to go in his stead. The king's Elf-brother would be a more than acceptable surrogate for the king himself.

Elladan had not thought twice about it. Not when the babe's grandsire would also be attending the ceremony and staying on at Edoras for the length of the season.

Now the Elf-lord awaited said grandsire just outside the latter's chamber. Imrahil had been spirited away by his only daughter, Queen Lothíriel, to meet with various delegates from the various fiefs of Rohan. As the head of the third most powerful family in all Gondor, the prince's influence in Elessar's court was great and any who hoped for a foot in the figurative door oft tried to court his favor.

Elladan smiled when his quarry appeared, aware of his approach by way of their bond long before the prince arrived. Imrahil's handsome face lit up when he espied the Elf-lord.

"Have you been waiting long?" he asked as soon as he reached Elladan.

The older twin shrugged. "Long enough to contemplate the strangeness of some of your customs."

"Such as?"

"Wassailing the trees with cider," came the amused reply. "Toasting the health of one's fellowman I can understand, but a tree?"

"Legolas would disagree," Imrahil countered good-naturedly.

"And Elrohir never ceases to tease him about it," Elladan replied. He nodded toward the prince's door. "Are you going in or not?"

Imrahil raised an eyebrow at his lover's peremptory tone but turned and opened the door nonetheless. Hardly had he stepped into his chamber when Elladan caught him by the waist and pulled him into a long and decidedly unchaste kiss.

When the Elf released him, Imrahil quickly scanned the corridor outside a little nervously before realizing Elladan would not have made so scandalous a move had there been anyone about. He stared at his Peredhel mate quizzically.

"That was not in the least unwelcome but what was it for?" he asked.

Elladan glanced up. Following suit, Imrahil was surprised to see a sprig of mistletoes hanging from his ceiling just inside his door. He frowned in puzzlement.

"How did that get there? It wasn't there when I left the room this morn." He caught the twinkle in Elladan's eyes and laughed. "I thought you said our customs were strange."

"And they are," Elladan cheerfully agreed. "But some are also quite useful."

Without so much as a by your leave, he reached for the clasps on Imrahil's formal tunic and began undoing them while leaning over to nip at the prince's neck. Imrahil gasped and grabbed his wrists.

"Elladan, what do you think you're doing?" he demanded, albeit weakly for Elladan had not stopped nuzzling his throat.

"Wherefore that mistletoe if we do not abide its purpose?" Elladan said, his voice muffled against Imrahil's neck.

Imrahil moaned then attempted to reason with his suddenly amorous companion. "The custom entails kissing, nothing more."

Elladan trained lust-darkened eyes on him, effectively silencing any further protests. "The custom needs revising."

He drew Imrahil into another scorching kiss and kicked the door shut.

Glossary:  
Meduseld – the Golden Hall of Edoras in which the Kings of Rohan dwelt and held their court  
Peredhel – Half-elf/Half-elven

End


End file.
